Back problems are one of the most common and debilitating ailments, afflicting people from all walks of life. In the United States alone, over 500,000 spine lumbar and cervical fusion procedures are performed each year. One of the causes of back pain and disability results from the rupture or degeneration of one or more intervertebral discs in the spine. Surgical procedures are commonly performed to correct problems with displaced, damaged, or degenerated intervertebral discs due to trauma, disease, or aging. Generally, spinal fusion procedures involve removing some or the all of the diseased or damaged disc, and inserting one or more intervertebral implants into the resulting disc space. Anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF), posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF and TLIF) and lateral lumbar interbody fusion (for example, XLIF®) procedures are some of the techniques that spine surgeons use to access the portions of the spine to be repaired or replaced. In some instances, it may be necessary to utilize more than one technique in order to achieve full surgical correction. Access to the spine using these and other techniques involves proper patient positioning on an operating table. The table and its ability to facilitate positioning the patient in one or more desired anatomical positions may be useful in assisting the surgeon in more fully addressing the scope of the patient's ailment.